Among flat panel display devices, the Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) dominates in the current flat panel display market because it has small volume, low power consumption, relatively low manufacturing cost and no radiation.
Currently, the display modes of the TFT-LCD mainly includes: TN (Twisted Nematic) mode, VA (Vertical Alignment) mode, IPS (In-Plane-Switching) mode and AD-SDS (Advanced Super Dimension Switch) mode (ADS for short), etc.
In a display based on the ADS mode, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed by the electric fields generated by edges of slit electrodes in the same plane and the electric fields generated between the slit electrodes and plate electrodes, which causes rotation of oriented liquid crystal molecules between the slit electrodes and right above the electrodes within the liquid crystal cell, thereby increasing the working efficiency and light transmission efficiency of the liquid crystal. The ADS technology can improve image quality of a TFT-LCD product, and it has such advantages as high resolution, high transmission, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration and no push Mura.
An array substrate based on the ADS mode usually includes a plurality of pixel units arranged in an array, each pixel unit comprising a thin film transistor, a plate electrode and a slit electrode above the plate electrode, the slit electrode including a plurality of electrode strips with slits being formed between adjacent electrode strips.
In the prior art, forming an array substrate requires several times of filming and etching, and pattern defects might occur during the formation. When a pattern defect occurs in an insulating layer between a data line and a common electrode, it will cause short-circuit between said data line and the common electrode overlapping said data line, thereby reducing product yield rate.